


Taken

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gets kidnapped and Harry is forced to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I usually don't write stuff like this but I saw a brilliant imagine your OTP prompt which says; 
> 
> Person A fully capable of annihilating every enemy surrounding them with ease. However, they relinquish their weapon and surrender for the safety of Person B, much to B’s horror.
> 
> And I just had to write it! 
> 
> I'm gonna gift this fic to LadyOfTheNightMorse and promise to write her fluff tonight, she let me practice writing something more intense and it paid off.

Eggsy awakens in a dark damp room. The first thing he notices are that his wrists and ankles have been bound by thick coarse rope, the second that there is a television in the corner of the room.

Eggsy struggles against the ropes, testing their strength. They're tightly bound and the material is rough. There was no way he could get out off them.

The next thing he does is look around the room he's in. As his eyes adjust to the gloom he can make out the rough size and shape of it. It's small and the walls are old and worn with stains on them. He doesn't even want to think what the stains are.

As he becomes more aware, he tries to remember the last thing that happened before he had woken in this room. He had been going to Harry's house and then the next thing he knew, someone had roughly grabbed him and thrown a rag over his mouth. Then blackness.

Chloroform was used then.

Now all he had to figure out was who put him here.

Since joining Kingsman he had gathered no shortage of enemies. It could be any number of people he and Harry had stopped.

It was then that the TV flickered on.

Eggsy turned his attention to the screen, a dark shadowy figure was on it.

"Hello, Eggsy' the voice said, harsh and disembodied, "I trust you slept well?"

"What the fuck..who are you?" Eggsy asks "why am I tied up?"

"Who I am is not important, what's important is that you're now part of my game. A game that involves a certain, Harry Hart" the voice says, a hint of sick pleasure in it's tone.

"I don't know who Harry is, get me out of these fucking ropes now or I swear...." Eggsy says.

"You'll swear what? Don't give me all that 'I don't know who you're talking about' nonsense, honestly you think your loyalty will save you? I know who you are, you are Gary Unwin and you work for Kingsman. Your codename is Gwaine and you're quite close to the agent known as Galahad also known as Harry Hart. Now, are you going to play my game?"

"Fuck you" Eggsy spits out.

The voice chuckles "Such spirit! It will be fun to break it"

The television switches off. 

\----------------------------

The television switches on again four hours later.

Eggsy had spent those hours trying in vain to get free, using all his skills as a Kingsman, but it was to no avail. The ropes that bound his wrists were beginning to cut into his skin in his attempts to get free and the hours spent on his own were driving him crazy, wondering what the fuck was happening and why it had happened. He kept turning over and over in his mind the list of people who could have a grudge against him, but it was hopeless, none of the people Eggsy thought of matched this person's M.O. It could be anyone.

The television turning on was a welcome relief to all his thoughts as the source of his imprisonment appeared on the screen.

"Well well, Eggsy. It looks like help has arrived early. I had envisioned it would take Mr. Hart more then 10 hours to find you...then again it's you that's in peril. I bet Mr. Hart would do anything for you. Shall we test that? Here, lets see footage of him taking out my guards. Don't worry, they're not all dead so don't bother thinking help is coming for you"

The screen flickered and then began showing footage of Harry annihilating all the men that stood in his way. It was like poetry in motion with Harry fluidly taking everyone out and with a look of pure burning rage on his face.

The screen flickered again and the shadowy figure was back "wasn't that marvelous! I do love a good fight scene, don't you? Now this is where my game begins. Let's start, shall we?"

Eggsy jumps as the door to his room opens and a couple of men enter the room, all wielding weapons. They advance towards him and one of them roughly picks Eggsy up from the floor and forces him to kneel before them. Eggsy looks up at his captors and smirks "you're making a mistake, bruv"

One of the men roughly grabs his hair and forces his head back, and a blade is pressed against his throat.

"Ah, Eggsy. I wouldn't goad my men on. They tend to get 'trigger happy' if you piss them off, and I wouldn't want that. I don't want a drop of your blood spilled until the game starts. I want to let Harry see the first drop fall"

Eggsy glares at his captors but keeps silent.

"Good, now we can begin" the shadowy figure says, then the screen flickers showing a live feed of Harry standing in a room surrounded by all the bodies of the men he has killed.

"Mr. Hart? Welcome to the game. I will be your guide if you will. Now shall we begin?"

"Where is Eggsy?" Harry asks "come out and show yourself"

"I am afraid Mr. Unwin is part of our game, and I'd rather not show myself it will spoil the game! Now are you going to play?"

"Not until you tell me where he is. I want to see him" Harry says.

"Now now, say you will play my game and I will show you him!"

"Fine, I will play this game, now where is he?"

The voice chuckles with glee "excellent, now lets play 'how much does Harry Hart love Eggsy?' it's a brilliant game that I think you will love. Now, here is Eggsy" a screen comes down in front of Harry showing Eggsy knelling on the floor with the blade against his throat. Eggsy can see Harry and Harry can see Eggsy. They watch each other through the screens, so near yet so far and Eggsy can just see the breathless exclamation of "Eggsy" fall from Harry's lips.

"Now you've become reacquainted, it's time to begin. Now Harry, it's simple. I want you to drop your weapons, all of them. Suit, glasses, ring, shoes, everything. I want you to fall to your knees and surrender to me. If you don't, well, lets just say you can witness the boy's death"

"No! Harry don't do it! No" Eggsy cannot help it. He struggles against his bindings again, trashing and trying so hard to free himself, it only ends with the men roughly grabbing him again and this time one of the men yanks his head back as the other presses the blade against his throat, harder this time until it draws blood.

"Oh now, Eggsy! Look what you made my men do! I wanted to draw this out, bit by bit but you had to go and piss my men off. Oh very well, I can work with this. Now, Harry, what will your answer be?" the voice asks.

Harry watches as the blood drips down the blade and sees the hard look in Eggsy's eyes. He's not going to break in front of Harry and Harry knows this. Eggsy would take anything for Harry. But Harry won't let him. Not this time.

"Very well" Harry says. He drops his gun to the floor and kicks it with his foot. He then removes his shoes, then his glasses, his suit and then finally his signet ring. He throws everything across the room and then holds his hands up, and lowers himself to his knees.

Eggsy is yelling, he is aware of this. Eggsy is yelling at him not to do this, not to surrender, and Harry cannot bear to look, cannot bear to see Eggsy in the monitor. But Eggsy doesn't realize, Harry would burn the earth for him. Surrendering is nothing.

The voice LOVES this and actually laughs over the television "Oh my my, this is absolutely glorious. The great Harry Hart, on his knees, surrendering for the one he loves. And you love him, don't you? Love him so much that you would make yourself vulnerable in a heartbeat for him. And that's where you've gone wrong. You see, allowing your love for the boy to cloud your mind means you're weak. I can kill you so easily right now, and for what? Another person. Does he really mean that much to you?"

"Yes" Harry replies and he looks up, there is fire in his eyes, "I would do it gladly, over and over again. For him. Now I've done what you asked, now let him go"

"Mr. Hart. I am touched by your love for Eggsy. Truly I am. But this is only the first part of the game, the second is about to start any second now" the voice pauses for a second, and Harry hears hurried whispers in the background, but then the voice continues "now round two. My associates here know that Eggsy won't talk and while that's admirable, I need him to talk. I need information on one of your people, and since he won't give it to me, I have come to you. Now the longer you delay giving me answers on this person, the more my men will hurt Eggsy. Now, shall we begin? Tell me who is the leader of Kingsman?"

"Never" Harry replies, but his eyes glance up at Eggsy and he sees the men bring out a pair of pliers. Eggsy struggles again and yells out expletives at them, but it doesn't stop them coming closer to him. Then, Eggsy screams.

"Are you sure?" the voice asks.

Suddenly, a faint beeping can be heard. Harry subtly looks at the glasses on the floor, a tiny red light comes on. It's a code. Help is on it's way. He looks back at the screen, all he needs to do is keep this voice busy.

"You want answers? Fine. I will give them to you. Just stop hurting Eggsy" Harry says, trying to look weak and broken and defeated, but he knows help is coming. He looks at the screen and sees the men move away from Eggsy. Blood is running down Eggsy's chin and his eyes are full of pain. Harry looks at Eggsy and tries to convey that everything will be okay. He hopes Eggsy catches the look.

"You have five minutes, tell me all you know" the voice says.

Five minutes is enough.

"Okay, I'll tell you. The name of the person who is head of Kingsman is-"

Gunshots, the screen flickers, then blacks out.

Harry watches, barely breathing, until the screen flickers back on to reveal Roxy looking triumphantly through the camera at Harry, then Merlin's voice rings through the screen.

"Going to tell them all our secrets, were you Galahad?"

"Only the ones about you" Harry replies but then stops and says quietly "Eggsy?"

"He's fine, Percival infiltrated the room and got Eggsy out. He's badly bruised and missing a few teeth, but he's fine"

Harry breathes out a sigh of relief and is just about to reply when Percival enters the room, with Eggsy trailing behind him.

It only takes a few heartbeats for Harry to run over and pull him into a hug. It's a crushing hug and Eggsy cannot really breathe but he hugs Harry back just as tightly.

When they break apart, Harry gently cradles Eggsy's face in his hands and looks him over. He'll have a black eye where one of the men punched him as he struggled and the missing teeth could always be fixed, but Harry feels burning anger looking at the injures and wishes that he had been the one who put a bullet in the head of the bastard that did this to Eggsy.

Eggsy looks at him and gently puts a hand on Harry's arm "I'm okay, yeah? It's over with" he looks at Harry and bites his lip "but were you really going to hand that information over? For me? Because if so, I'm not worth it"

Harry pauses at that, then asks "you really believe that? Oh Eggsy..." he trails off and lowers his hands. He looks at Eggsy, sees the look in his eyes, and sighs "you highly underestimate how important you are to me. I would give up Kingsman for you in a heartbeat if only ii kept you safe"

Eggsy looks surprised "you'd destroy your whole life for me?" he asks softly.

"It's not my whole life. If you were not in it, it would be incomplete" Harry replies, before leaning in to kiss him gently, careful to avoid hurting him.

When they part, Eggsy is smiling "not as good as our first kiss, but pretty special all the same"

"I agree" Harry replies pulling Eggsy close to him as Roxy and the other knights come into the room "remind me again of where our first kiss took place?"

Eggsy blushes "Fitting room three?"

"Mmmm and what did we do in fitting room three after we kissed?"  

Eggsy shoves him with a laugh and Harry is brightened by the sound. He knows Eggsy will be okay now.

Roxy comes over to them and smiles at Eggsy "It's really good to see you"

Eggsy pulls away from Harry to pull Roxy into a hug "I'm glad it's over, Rox"

"Any word on who this delightful person was who did this to Eggsy?" Harry asks.

"According to Merlin, his name is Matei Wolff and he's one of the men you and Eggsy put away a while back"

"The man who had a weird obsession with movies?" Eggsy asks "explains why this felt like something straight out of those Saw movies"

"I had that feeling too" Harry replies, gently taking Eggsy's hand, "I think we need to put this behind us" he turns to Roxy "we'll come back to HQ with you now so Eggsy has some medical attention, but then I'm taking him home and I will debrief with Merlin later"

Roxy nods, "Understood" she replies before activating the com in her glasses.

As they leave, Harry says to Eggsy "how about me and you go to dinner later?

"The place I like? Eggsy asks.

"Yes, anywhere you want to go, I will go with you"

Eggsy grins and opens his mouth to reply when Harry says;

"No, Eggsy. Not a strip club"

Eggsy just nudges him "I'm only joking, Haz. Let's just go to yours and order in. Just you me and JB"

Harry nods "Very well"

They leave the building still holding hands.

\------------

And if that night Harry holds Eggsy against his chest tightly, well Eggsy can hardly complain really.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you liked, I really want to know what you thought! :D


End file.
